


Welcome Home, Theseus

by QueenKara671



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Michael is their son, Best Friends, Crying, Dark Humor (but only a little), Ghosts, HOW YALL FEELING TODAY, Memory Loss, Mentions of The Egg, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers for March 1st, phantommy, they're best friends your honor, tubbo and ranboo are platonically married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/pseuds/QueenKara671
Summary: This must be how Ghostbur feels all the time, he thought. He laughed a little at that.---Tommy is a ghost.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	Welcome Home, Theseus

_ Pain. Tommy felt… pain. _

_ Bruises littered his body--he wondered if Dream had stopped hitting him after he was dead, or he had continued battering his corpse in rage. _

_ Hadn't he said something about Tommy being important to his plans? Wouldn’t this be counter-productive? _

…

Whatever thought he had just had was fading, he realized. Oh well. He wasn't too beaten up about it. He got the feeling it wasn't too happy anyways.

_ This must be how Ghostbur feels all the time,  _ he thought. He laughed a little at that.

"Alright, got to figure out where I am!" He hopped to his feet, expecting to land on the ground, but… didn't. Huh.

He was floating.

"Well, that's a bit unusual, innit?" Tommy said to no one. He tried to figure out how to get back down from his position in the air…?

Actually, was there air where he was? He didn't think he was breathing.

Well, maybe that was just because he was dead.

Where was he, anyways? His memory seemed to be failing him. Didn't Ghostbur say something about a void at some point? This didn't look like that at all!

Well, he did recognise it, now that he thought about it. Was this the L'manhole? He didn't remember glass being there. Or those red vines.

Wait, no, he remembered those. Shit, when had they grown into the crater? Someone should clear those out before those egg freaks tried to destroy history. Did anyone on this server care about preserving history? Eret did, he was decently sure…

His thoughts rambled as he floated along. At some point he realized he had been talking aloud the whole time, but he didn't particularly care. What were people going to do, kill him over it?

It was a dark joke, but he laughed anyways. He didn't actually know how he'd died. He wondered if he had the whole "happy memories only!" thing that Ghostbur had, but a quick scan of his menories said that was definitely not the case. 

Maybe he was just blocking it out? He remembered Puffy saying something about that being a response to trauma. Well, he shrugged that thought off. Didn't particularly matter if he was dead anyways, right?--

"Tommy?" A voice gasped. 

He turned to face it. 

"Tommy, why--why are you floating?" Tubbo asked.

"Uh." Tommy chuckled a little. "Pretty sure I'm dead, big man."

"No."

He blinked. "Whaddya mean, no? 'S kind of just a fact, Tubs."

Tubbo shook his head. "No, no, you can't be dead. You can't be dead 'cause that would mean," tears started rolling down his cheeks as he spoke, "Dream would have won, and we, we can't just let Dream win, Tommy, you can't be gone, all of this would be in vain--" Tubbo broke down, falling to his knees. "No, Sam can't have been right, he had to have been lying, you can't be dead, you can't, you can't!"

"Oh, shit, Tubbo." Tommy floated over to his best friend and attempted to wrap his arms around him. 

Shit. He was incorporeal, so it wouldn't do anything. He searched for a way to calm the boy down.

"Hey, uh, this ring's new!" He brushed his hand over it, causing Tubbo to shiver.

He looked down at it. "Ah, yeah, uh, I'm--" he sniffed. "I'm kinda getting married?"

"Whatchu mean 'kind of'?"

Tubbo laughed. "Well we've kind of already gotten married and divorced about a dozen times while you were gone--got a kid and everything, big man."

"I'm having trouble imagining you as a parent, Tubbo."

Tubbo mocked being offended. "Hey! Ranboo and I take excellent care of our son, I'll have you know!"

"Oh, Ranboo, really? First he steals my best friend, then he marries him? Why didn't you marry me? ...Wait, actually, no--"

"Ew, gross, you're like a brother to me."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, agreed. Dunno why I even said that. I'm already married to the Grind, Tubbo, you know that." He playfully punched him, trying to ignore how his hand just passed through Tubbo's arm. "Wait, you had a wedding without me being there?"

"Well, there wasn't exactly a wedding yet…" Tubbo trailed off, a sad look coming across his face.

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Tubbo?"

Tubbo shook his head, smiling at Tommy mournfully. "Nothing, I just…"

"Just?"

"I just really missed you, man."

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh. How we feelin today, boys?
> 
> Also if you didn't catch Puffy's stream go watch the vod she made my heart hurt like DAMN she's a good actor. Mama Puffy supremacy.


End file.
